


I Feel the Earth Move

by willowtears



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute, DenNor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowtears/pseuds/willowtears
Summary: Every time Lukas walks into the shop, Matthias loses all control.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	I Feel the Earth Move

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly my best work, but I've seen too much sad DenNor lately. I wanted to give you all something sweet :)

The first time Lukas walked into the coffee shop, Matthias had been wiping down a table, and the radio was blaring some old seventies song. The bell on the door jingled cheerily, signalling that there was a customer, and Matthias and the other employees chorused, "Good morning!" from their respective places around the shop. 

A curt "good morning" was spoken in response in a soft, deep voice, and Matthias glanced up at the owner of that lovely voice.

And wow, did the lyrics of that song hit him hard all of a sudden. 

His palms began to sweat, and he nearly dropped the rag he was holding- no, he almost fell right over because something had happened to his legs and turned them to jelly. 

Before that day, Matthias thought it was impossible to have a voice that was both soft and deep. He'd also thought it was impossible for people to have eyes the color of deep purple amethysts, and yet there Lukas was, staring right at Matthias with his beguiling amethyst eyes.

Of course, they didn't speak that time, but Lukas continued to come back almost every morning after that. 

-

The second morning, Matthias spoke to Lukas, but only because he was taking his order. At least, at first. However, when Lukas ordered butter in his coffee, Matthias gave him an odd look. 

"Butter?"

"Ja, butter. I like the flavor it adds."

And again, that song was playing. Matthias tried not to be too ridiculously clumsy while making Lukas' coffee, but that grateful Mona Lisa smile he received after he handed the coffee over was enough to paint his face with a lobster red blush.

-

Lukas had to be taunting him, Matthias decided. There was no other reason he'd be wearing those high-waisted shorts. 

"Hej, Lukas! The usual?" 

It had been about a month since Lukas had started coming to the shop, so by now everyone knew how Lukas ordered his coffee, and everyone except Lukas knew how absolutely enamored Matthias was with him. 

Lukas nodded in response to Matthias' question and was already pulling out the money he owed. 

"On the house," Matthias surprised himself by saying, holding out a hand to stop Lukas from paying. "One month anniversary treat." 

Lukas gave him a confused look, but Matthias knew he'd never pass up a chance to get free coffee. Matthias gave Lukas extra sprinkles and extra whipped cream before handing over the coffee, and Lukas rolled his eyes. "I feel like I'm robbing you, Mat." He took the coffee anyway, but also slid a few dollars over the counter and started to leave. 

Matthias was furiously scribbling down his number on a napkin, and the pen kept tearing the paper. By the time he'd successfully written his number down, Lukas was already gone and there was a pile of ripped napkins on the counter. He groaned.

And then that stupid song played again, and all of his coworkers looked over at him knowingly. 

"Want me to chase him down for ya?" Jett offered, snickering, from where he was stacking cups. 

"Nej, stop making fun of me," Matthias snapped, embarrassed, balling up one of the ripped napkins and throwing it Jett's way. 

-

The next morning, Lukas was there again, and he seemed rather chipper. Matthias hadn't initially been at the counter, but Jett had dragged him out of the back when Lukas walked in. 

"The usual?" Matthias asked, his face all flushed. He had to grip at the counter to stay upright. 

"Of course, why do you even ask?" Lukas chuckled, pulling out his wallet again. He paid, then waited patiently by the counter for Matthias to finish up his coffee. 

"You know you can sit down," Matthias mused. It was weird to him, Lukas always stood by the counter. 

"Nei, I like the view."

"Ha, what?" Matthias didn't get what was implied and continued working. 

Lukas shrugged and continued to watch him, an amused smile on his face. When Matthias handed him his coffee, he also handed over a few napkins. "I don't need napkins," Lukas said, beginning to hand them back, until he noticed that one of them had some writing on it. He gave Matthias a knowing look before going to sit down at one of the tables. 

Matthias sighed heavily, and walked back into the back room to finish what he'd been doing before, until Jett walked back in. "Why'd you abandon him out there, mate?"

"He's gonna say no," Matthias grumbled. 

"Nah, just go back out there! He has something to say to ya!" 

"And it's gonna be a big fat 'no'." 

Jett rolled his eyes and dragged Matthias out of the back for the second time that day, but this time Matthias' face was even more red. "Ja?" he asked Lukas, who was idly standing by the counter, clutching the little napkin in his hand. 

"Just add your contact to my phone, you cliche dumbass," Lukas mumbled, pulling out his phone and handing it over. Matthias took Lukas' phone with trembling hands and smiled as he added his number to Lukas' phone. Lukas took it back once he was done and then leaned over the counter to kiss Matthias on the cheek. "I'll text you later, ja?"

Matthias nodded enthusiastically, unable to speak for once in his life. 

"Perfect." 

Lukas picked up his coffee and walked out the door, humming along with the radio, which was, of course, playing "I Feel the Earth Move", and Matthias briefly wondered if he made Lukas weak in the knees, too. 


End file.
